All I Want For Christmas Is You
by iGoogleZayn
Summary: Just a cute Reuce oneshot with a dash of GeCe. (:


**Hello, everyone! I am so, so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. But I'm back with a cute Reuce oneshot. Just a little something for the holidays. No hate, please. Hope you guys like it. (:**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was at Karaoke Night at Crusty's with CeCe on Christmas Eve. I heard my name get called up to the stage. I was a little nervous, but I managed to walk up to the stage. I held the microphone in my hands, which were shaking. The lights dimmed, and I couldn't see anyone in front of me since it was so dark. That put off the pressure a whole lot.

I waited about 5 seconds, and then I heard the first beats to the famous Mariah Carey tune.

_**I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree**_

I began singing, and I felt my stage fright slipping away. I started singing my heart out, just like I do when I sing in the shower or my room.

_**I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**_

_**I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needAnd I don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree**_

I honestly didn't care about the presents underneath the tree this year. There was only one thing I needed.

_**I don't need to hang my stockingThere upon the fireplaceSanta Claus won't make me happyWith a toy on Christmas Day**_

_**I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youYou, baby**_

I was thinking of Deuce while singing those last couple lines.

_**Oh, I won't ask for much this ChristmasI won't even wish for snowAnd I'm just gonna keep on waitingUnderneath the mistletoe**_

I instantly thought of kissing Deuce under the mistletoe. But then I snapped back to reality. That would never happen. I had to get that out of my head.

_**I won't make a list and send itTo the North Pole for Saint NickI won't even stay awake toHear those magic reindeer click**_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonightHolding on to me so tightWhat more can I do?Baby, all I want for Christmas is youYou, baby**_

Maybe I did want to cuddle with Deuce tonight. And just sip hot chocolate while sitting by the fire.

_**Oh, all the lights are shiningSo brightly everywhereAnd the sound of children'sLaughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singingI hear those sleigh bells ringingSanta, won't you bring me the one I really need?Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for ChristmasThis is all I'm asking forI just want to see my babyStanding right outside my door**_

_**Oh, I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueBaby, all I want for Christmas isYou, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, babyAll I want for Christmas is you, babyAll I want for Christmas is you, babyAll I want for Christmas is you, baby **_

I smiled as I finished the last line, and everyone starting screaming and clapping. CeCe ran onto the stage and gave me a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, Rocky you did so good!" She exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks!" I smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there he was. "Hey, Deuce!" Just seeing him brought a smile to my face. We hugged, and then I noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

He brought his arm forward, and then he was dangling mistletoe over us. "Hey Rocky, mistletoe," he laughed, but then I knew what he meant.

My heart raced. Was this a joke? He slid his arms around my waist as he started to kiss me. I was in shock, but then I started kissing back.

"Aww!" CeCe literally screamed out, then started walking away hand in hand with Gunther, her boyfriend.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked Deuce.

"I kissed you… because I knew you were singing about me," Deuce said.

"Wait, you knew I liked you?" I smiled.

"Yeah, and I wanted to tell you that I really like you, too," he replied.

He pulled me close to him and started kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss.

"Okay, don't laugh at me," I pulled away. "But when you kissed me, it was my first kiss."

"You didn't kiss anyone before me?" Deuce asked.

"I didn't because I wanted to save it for someone special," I said.

We were about to kiss, but then we heard the host speaking into the microphone. "And now, twerking to "I'm Sexy and I Know It," CeCe Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer!"

Oh. My. Lord. This was going to be worth recording. I flipped out my phone as I began recording CeCe and Gunther. They looked funny when they were twerking. I couldn't stop laughing, and Deuce was laughing so hard that he was wiping tears from his eyes. Well, she's called "CeCe the-unpredictable Jones" for a reason.

What Deuce did tonight was… cheesy, but adorable. But, cheesy was good, right?

**Woo hoo! Finished my oneshot, yay! Party time. Review, please. TWERK TIME!**


End file.
